Jammin' With You
by Embracing Storms
Summary: Yami Bakura is the leader of his rock band at Domino High called "X-hail." What happens when this hard core rocker's grades start to fall and he is forced to go to toturing where he's stuck with Téa Gardner? YB/T and maybe some other pairings.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyonnnee! ^-^ I am here with a cyoote lil' story 'bout Bakura and Téa that should serve as comedy, drama, and romance, hehe. All I can say from here is please enjoy!  
  
Summary: Yami Bakura is the leader of his rock band at Domino High called "X-hail." What happens when this hard core rocker's grades start to fall and he is forced to go to toturing where he's stuck with Téa Gardner? YB/T and maybe some other pairings.  
  
Ok, in this story, Yami Bakura is just Bakura and the good bakura is Ryou and they're brothers. And Yugi and Yami are kinda like cousins. (Bare with me :P)  
  
"Jammin' With You"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come on, Téa!!" Mai Valentine, her party hungry friend, shouted from the living room.  
  
"I'm coming!! GEEZ! It's not like I "WANT" to go, you know?! I don't see why I have to!! I have other things to do, like studying!" The brunette shouted back from the hallway bathroom.   
  
"Please! You're going whether you like it or not, missy! All work and no play makes Téa a dull girl!"   
  
"I "AM" a dull girl!! And I don't care!" She ranted, stomping into the living room with a black, couple inches above the knee skirt and a yellow tank top that slighty exposed her stomach. Black high heel boots on. She sharply eyed Mai's purse. "You're going to get that stolen!"   
  
"Nah, I have some guys hold it for me." She replied idly.  
  
Téa nearly face faulted into the floor. "Hm. Good idea." She said sarcastically, but Mai didn't seem to note her tone and just nodded.   
  
Téa sighed, grabbing a jacket and sliding her arms in slowly, looking into her living room sadly before shutting the door and locking it. She ranted angrily in her mind about having to be drug to one of these stupid school rock fests, she was even surprised when she called Yugi and found out he was going too, though she knew Joey and Tristan would be going.  
  
Personally, Téa rather disliked Bakura, Ryou's practically identical brother. He was snide and rude, always looking for trouble. It drove her crazy about what complete opposites they were though cause Ryou was sweet and dedicated to his work.   
  
When they reached the school the lights were dim in the gym and it was packed with punk rockers and heavy metal lovers. She herself, as mellow as she was, tended to wear some showy outfits.   
  
The murmurs that were flying all over the gym were silenced by three loud clicks from drumsticks up on the stage and the lights flashed on, a guitar going to work as Bakura stepped forward, thrusting his right hand up into the air, the crowd breaking out in ear splitting screams. He brought the mike up to his lips. "I'mmm tearing away. Peices are falling, I can't seem to make them stay. Yoouu run away. Faster and faster you can't seem to get away! BREAAK!"   
  
Téa watched him run around the stage while sipping on some punch, her brow raised. Mai, of course, was already getting jiggy with a group of boys at the center of the floor.   
  
The blue eyed workaholic sighed, gazing around the gym some more, feeling slightly light headed. A few mintues later, it came to her realization that someone had spiked the punch bowl, though she only went back for more, hoping it probably keep her off the lameness of everything.   
  
In around thirty minutes, the last thing she remembered was herself making her way into the crowd and then Joey's amused voice.   
  
* * * *  
  
"Ughh." Téa moaned, opening her eyes wearily, looking around slowly. She was in her room alright, though she wasn't too sure how she was in here. She sat up, rubbing her forehead, peering over to her digital clock, frowning. It was one in the afternoon. Good thing they had those silly parties on Fridays.  
  
When she stood up, she wobbled a bit, a strong headache ramming her full force so she had to feel along the hallway wall to get to the kitchen for some pain reliever.   
  
She quickly swallowed the holy medicine dry, finally noticing the lump on her couch that was Mai.   
  
At the moment she noticed the blonde, she stirred, sitting up and yawning idly, standing and shuffling over to Téa, taking the bottle of pills and swallowing her own dose dry. "Man, you really rocked at the dance last night Téa." She said, sitting at her kitchen table.   
  
"What do you mean?" Téa said in concern, sitting at the table also.   
  
"I mean like, you were dancing and everything. You should have seen the way you danced with Joey. It was insane, every guy there wanted a piece of you!"   
  
Téa went rigid. "I didn't--grind with him, did I??"   
  
Mai went into a fit of laughter. "Grind with him honey?? Hell, you knocked his socks off!"   
  
Téa immediately wailed. "Oh man! I shouldn't have drank that punch! Aww geez, Joey??" She cried, looking over to Mai for reassurance, wailing again when she nodded her head, smirking.   
  
Mai giggled. "You better be glad Tristan keeps sober most of the time at those dances cause who knows what you might have gone off and did with Joey in the state you were!"   
  
Téa looked utterly shocked. "I was that---wasted?!?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Honey, for a girl like you who doesn't drink too much, you were sippin' a good dose of Jack Daniels." Mai chuckled.   
  
Téa groaned again, proceeding to bang her head on the kitchen table. "I feel so ashamed-----and dirty!"   
  
"Go take a shower." Mai said like it was simple enough to wash off, of course for her, it was.   
  
"You don't understand, Mai! Joey's my best friend and I nearly---"  
  
"Fucked him?" Mai said unflinchingly.  
  
Téa glared at her. "--Yes."  
  
"Might as well get over it, honey. I'm sure he'll be running his mouth for a while, but it'll pass eventually."  
  
Téa knew that with Joey, everytime he came back from a party or a dance, he was jabbering about some girl he danced with for days on end, and seeing as the way Mai was going on about her dancing, Joey would definintely not forget this. "Hmph. Whatever you say. Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"Well, you live closer to school and my car was the transportation, Tristan had to drive us over here, then walk back to get his car, I wasn't about to make him walk all the way from my house. Besides, your couch is pretty comfortable." She said, grinning widely.   
  
Téa shook her head. "Well, I guess you can leave whenever you "feel" like it, I'm going to take a shower." She replied rather mopey, trudging down the hall.   
  
After her very long and water consuming shower, she got dressed in some soft cotten capris and a white tank top with the word "Spirit" printed across it.   
  
As she entered the living room, she could already tell Mai had made her leave and she was slightly glad and sad at the same time. She shuffled into the kitchen once more, grabbing some fat free original pringles and a glass of tea,(hehe) heading into the living room, bringing the cordless phone with her as she plopped on the couch.   
  
Before she could flip on the TV, the phone rang, she hesitantly picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Téa." It was Tristan. "How you doing?"  
  
"Good," She said uneasily. "I experienced a hangover, but I'm good."  
  
She heard him chuckle softly. "I think you got spiked."   
  
"No kidding." She grunted, now turning the TV on. "Mai told me all about last night, I think I'll just die now."  
  
He laughed. "Ah, it's not that bad."  
  
"We're talking about Joey here, Tristan." She replied in slight annoyance.   
  
He laughed some more. "Come on, you were just having fun and Joey knows that too. It's nothing serious, just partying."   
  
Téa snorted loudly. "Where is Joey, by the way?"  
  
"He's knocked out on my living room floor." Tristan said in amusement. "You wore him out."  
  
"Trissstann." She wailed, earning a good laugh from him.  
  
"I'm just playing----ok, maybe not."  
  
"Agh! Bug Yugi or something!" She cried into the phone, hanging up on him, fuming silently. Of all the people she had to get close to when she happened to get drunk, it was Joey.   
  
* * * *  
  
By Monday morning, she had been teased by Joey and Tristan nonstop. Joey kept repeating about how that night was one he'd never forget, blowing Mai's prediction away. Though Téa was slightly embarrassed around Joey afterward, she quickly got over it and things melded back into the old ways soon enough to her relief. Tristan seemed to know Joey more than anyone, cause he'd been pretty right about Joey not taking it serious and all.   
  
"Hey Téa." Joey said jovially, entering the classroom that would be the start of the day.   
  
"Morning Joey." She said flatly, looking at his goofy smile, suddenly laughing. She didn't know why she was laughing, but she was.   
  
"Regular Romeo and Juliet." Tristan commented, suddenly appearing in his seat, Téa shutting up and hitting his shoulder.   
  
He only laughed, waving to Mai as she entered next.   
  
The day passed by pretty quick and at her last class, math, she was stopped before heading out the door to her car. "Téa, would you please come here for a moment?" Mrs. Kalhan asked.   
  
Téa rolled her eyes and turned around, spotting Bakura standing by her desk, looking put out, and he was-------was he glaring at her?! She gave him an indignant look and raised her brows to the teacher. "Yes, Mrs. Kalhan?"  
  
"I have a job for you if you would please do this for me."  
  
Téa had a bad feeling about what was coming next, but she nodded her head anyway.  
  
"Bakura happens to be dropping in his grades and I was wondering if you would tutor him every hour after school?"   
  
Téa was about to bust in outrage, but she remembered who she was talking to.   
  
Mrs. Kalhan seemed to sense her hesitation. "I'll give you free one hundreds for every two days, this will be like a project if you will see it that way."  
  
Téa shifted. She could use the grades and all, but then again, Bakura was one of those idiots, he probably didn't even know basic muliplication. "I guess so. For you Mrs. Kalhan."  
  
The teacher joyously bounced from her desk, hugging Téa. "Thank you so much, tutoring starts today! Have fun kids!" She said perkily, leaving the room automatically.  
  
Téa stared at the empty doorway with a look that read "total bummer." Some teacher, she sneered.   
  
"Teacher's pet." She heard Bakura mumble, whipping her head around to him. "Shut up you damn druggy, I wouldn't doubt if a stump beat you in jeopardy."   
  
He raised a brow, smirking. "Got quite a mouth on ya."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Hush up and let's get this over with!" She commanded, sitting down by him and flipping open her textbook. Why'd she have to be tutoring this moron??   
  
"Alright, we're on page 336, Solving Unequalities."   
  
Bakura didn't make a move to open his text book, so she firmly reached over and jerked his desk next to her, glaring at him. "I'm not here to waste my time, now fucking look at the damn book or I'm out of here."  
  
"What about your free hundreds?" He mocked, seeming to enjoy her anger.   
  
"I could care less, now unless you want that flubber bundle of a math teacher to tutor you, I'd pay attention!"  
  
He seemed to consider this. Since tutoring was a state law and all, he guessed he might as well listen, so he fixed his eyes on the textbook page grumpily.  
  
She smiled and turned around, going on with the lesson.   
  
"Hey, you're that girl that had every guy in the gym wanting a go at you!" Bakura suddenly blurted out in the middle of an equation.   
  
Her left eye took the time to twitch before she looked at him lethally. "I happened to have a bad encounter with the punch bowl so don't expect it to happen again."   
  
He grinned, shrugging. "Whatever."   
  
She irritably faced the textbook, getting interrupted time and time again until she stood up. "Alright! Time's up! I'm going to go home now and do something WORTH my time! Go---drink and drive!" She cried, stomping to the door. "But make sure it's AWAY from other people!!"   
  
He only smirked and saluted her with a nice middle finger.  
  
She groaned loudly and flipped him off with both her fingers, hurrying off, fuming crazily. Geez! This was going to be completely impossible, but with his rudeness, she felt challenged and as much as she hated that boy, she'd teach him math, she would!!  
  
TBC....  
  
Hehe, interesting, no? ^-^;; Well, I hope you liked, adios for now, it's late and I'm tired!  
  
~Hoshi a.k.a. Asha 


	2. Proceedings

Hey everyone! Long time no see? Lol, sorry for the wait but just to get down to business, ENJOY!!  
  
"Jammin' With You"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Téa groggily flailed a hand around as the annoying beep of her alarm clock went off for the second time, her hand finding the off button, but also knocking the little black box off the night stand.   
  
Uttering a small groan, she sat up, briskly running a hand through her short brown hair, blue eyes laden with sleep.   
  
She slid her legs out of bed and stood, stretching while issuing some unceremonial squeaks.   
  
She trudged to her bathroom, taking a quick shower before putting on her school uniform and heading out the door.   
  
* * * *  
  
Téa entered the two story building with a not so happy face. She felt squeamish and unprepared for everything. She should have stayed home, but the nagging fact that she had to tutor that---ASSHOLE, bothered her till she refused to let herself sleep in.   
  
She was further agitated when Joey rudely slang an arm over her shoulder, talking loudly in her ear. " 'Ey baby!"   
  
Her eye twitched, as it had been lately and she firmly pinched him in the side, causing his arm to recoil so he could rub his side.   
  
"What was dat for?? I was only havin' some fun!"   
  
"Well havin' some fun dun cut it wif me mister!" She hissed back in a mock new york accent.  
  
Joey grinned. "You're really terrible at dat, ya know?"  
  
"Nah really?" Téa asked sarcastically, smiling when Tristan ran up, popping Joey upside the head for the hell of it, the blonde angrily ready to retaliate with a heavy science book, but the principal caught him telling him that book was worth more than him and he better treat it right or he'd be facing a few day with Mr. Edwards(the crazy janitor).   
  
Defeated and pride taken, Joey lowered the book and stood where he was, pouting.   
  
Tristan just grinned and teased him.   
  
Téa watched this all with slight amusement, glad when the other rational person of the group appeared, Yugi.   
  
"Morning Téa." He said in a rather dull voice.  
  
"You as tired as I am, Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah, you too? Man, I tried to stay in bed but Grandpa got all sad saying he went through all the trouble in his old age to make my favorite breakfast. So I get up and go downstairs and he's lied to me! No eggs or anything." He muttered defiantly. "Can't even trust my own grandpa."   
  
Téa couldn't help but smirk, the tricks Yugi's Grandpa came up with to get him out of bed, it made her miss her mom. "Well, I have to baby sit Bakura in tutorials today so you guys will have to go to the burger place without me."  
  
"You have to tutor Bakura?!" Yugi asked skeptically, all signs of sleepiness disappearing.   
  
"Yep." She said with a small smile that faded soon after. "It's hell too, he doesn't pay attention and he's always messing around."   
  
Yugi sighed, ruffling his multicolored hair. "Man, that really bites."  
  
"Tell me about it." She muttered.   
  
The bell sounded next.   
  
"Well see ya." She said, waving cheerily.   
  
"Bye, oh and please call me Anzu, I wanna here about your adventure through hell." Yugi said, grinning teasingly.   
  
"Yeah sure!" She replied, pushing him off in the direction he needed to be headed.   
  
He laughed and waved.  
  
As Anzu split off in the direction of her class, Joey caught up in his usual peppy mood. "Hoola Ahmeego."   
  
"Did you just say 'Hoola'??" She asked, looking to him with a raised brow.   
  
"Er--yeah." He said, looking around. "--what?"  
  
"It's Hola, Joey and on Amigo, don't extend it so much---ah well, at least you're kind of learning." She thought blandly.   
  
He crossed his arms defensively. "Excuseee me."   
  
"Why are you tagging along with me anyway, I thought your first class was in the History hall?"  
  
He quirked his brows and sighed. "Fine Miss Grumpy-buns, I just wanted ta ask if you'd go to dis party with me tanight?"   
  
"What? And get drunk so I can give you another lap dance? No way." She replied defiantly.   
  
A grin broke out on his face, he was obviously remembering the moment. "Awww come on! Tristan'll be there ta watch out for us, he won't let anything happen!"   
  
"What happened to your moral of "not depending on others all the time" Joey? You never know, Tristan could just happen to get drunk as well, then we'd all be in the hole."  
  
"Well with a negative attitude like that, yeah." Joey shot back, pouting quietly.   
  
She sighed and stopped in the hall, rounding on him. "I'm so close to popping you across the face! Like---this close!!" She motioned with her thumb and pointer finger, showing a very thin space between them.   
  
"Awww, please, Anzu?!" Joey wailed, getting on his knees and taking her hand, shaking it while giving her that award-winning puppy look.   
  
She gave him her "academy" award winning annoyed look. "Why do you want ME to go so much?!!?!"   
  
"Cause you're the bomb at parties!" He grinned, slapping the top of her hand and standing.   
  
"Yeah, when I'm drunk!!"   
  
"Exactly!"   
  
"Joey!"  
  
"Haha! But nah really, Anzu, it was really fun last time, pleeeaseeee, just this once??"   
  
Anzu looked at him as coldly as she could before stomping her foot in irritation. "Oh! Fine!! If you MUST insist, but ONLY this once, Joey and don't count on me getting drunk this time! Besides, we have school tomorrow!"   
  
"Yeah yeah, we'll leave by eleven, fa'get about it."   
  
She gave him a dull set look and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, whatever, I must be losing my mind for doing this."   
  
"Hehe, thanks babe!" He teased, giving her a lightning kiss on the cheek before sprinting off down the hall.   
  
She looked after him bluntly before turning on her heel and marching into her classroom.   
  
TBC....  
  
Oy, that was just peachy? Sorry for the long wait @_@ I had this chapter finished a week ago but I went and stupidly forgot to upload it :P Forgive me, well, please review, you rock!  
  
~Hoshi 


End file.
